I love Cherries!
by Hatsu-Kidamaru
Summary: Charley aka. Cherry loves his master so much, and the once innocent love is no longer so innocent. His master wants more, oh so much more. Yaoi, don't like don't read. may be more chapters later.


Vassalord - Part one

I am an insane yaoiholic so don't blame me for any and all yaoi that you may read. Love you all!!!! P.S.

Vassalord is THE best f-ing series I have read in forever!!!!

My name is Charley Chrishunds, though my master, Johnny Rayflo calls me Cherry. I am a follower of god but I am also a vampire.

I spend most of my days with master, he is my everything. Recently master has been much closer to me, as in touching and being

more vocal whenever I have to feed. It's becoming harder and harder for me to resist master. Though I believe firmly in god and I

believe that my attraction to him is wrong, I can't help but want him in ways I know are taboo. I love master more than I know is

acceptable and I think I've spent the last fifteen days resisting master's advances but I don't think I can any longer. I have a feeling

today is going to be bad.

It's probably twelve at night and it's my feeding time. As I'm drawing from his neck masters fingers stroke down my back making me

shiver. Little breathy moans escaped his lusty red lips affecting my body in an obscene way. I groaned as his hand slowly stroked down

my lower back, up between my shoulder blades then back down to grope my butt. I wanted to pull away, to tell him to stop but my

body just moved closer to him. Masters long fingers moved lower between my ass, then slowly started to stroke me. It was like my

blood turned into fire, my whole body heated up and I moaned against master's neck.

"Oh Cherry, your face is so flushed, do you like it when I stroke your ass like this?" To prove his point he stroked slightly harder,

forcing a moan from my blood covered mouth.

I tried to pull back in panic but a hand on my back pulled me closer to master's hard yet warm body.

"Not today my Cherry, I've been waiting for to long for you to make a move but I can't wait any longer, and I'm not going to let you

run away. Prepare yourself my Cherry; this is going to be an interesting night."

Before I knew what was happening I was on my back with master hovering over me. His hands were everywhere only leaving my

crotch untouched. He teased my nipples through the thin fabric of my shirt making them harden between his fingers. His tongue,

his devilishly amazing tongue was doing something wonderful to my neck and I couldn't help from moaning heatedly. I wasn't

entirely sure as to what was happening, but I suddenly felt something tugging on my belt and opening my pants.

"M-master no, this is wrong!" Master just grinned and gripped my cock through my underwear; I couldn't stop the sluttish cry that

escaped my lips.

"If it's so wrong then why are you so hard?" He smirked and I weakly tried to push him away. No matter how much I willed myself

to hate the way he touched me I couldn't resist.

"Have you ever touched yourself cherry, your reactions say you haven't" I just moaned as he stroked me through my pants, every

touch sent a shock of electricity through my body.

"M-master, ahnn, no please s-stop!" It was to hot, to much and it felt like a coil

was tightening inside me.

"Oh, you really haven't ever touched yourself, so I get to be your first for everything!" I wanted to yell at him but his hand had

snuck into my underwear and was touching the tip of my cock. The coil inside me just kept getting tighter and tighter with each time

he stroked me, and I was scared. This new odd feeling was scaring me, I'm not entirely sure why but it did.

"Are you going to cum Cherry, your hips are moving so fast." I just moaned and grabbed onto master as I could feel the coil inside me

tighten to a frightening point.

"Master, stop please stop, scared, I'm scared!" He leaned forward and kissed me momentarily taking my mind off of the confusing fear.

As soon as his tongue delved into my mouth the coil released and thick white streams shot onto master's hand and my stomach.

My whole body was as taught as it could be and my eyes were closed while I continued to cum. It took a moment before I could make

a sound and the only sound that could come out of me where breathless moans.

"So cute, I've taken my Cherries first orgasm. Did it feel good?" I just moaned weakly and lay on the ground unable to move.

"Felt good, huh Cherry?" I just turned my head toward him.

"Master, you're so mean…" A few tears slid down my face, master just gently and lovingly leaned forward and licked them off me.

"I'm sorry Cherry, can you forgive me?" I tried to look him in the eyes but I couldn't hold his gaze. One of his long tapered fingers

traced over my lips then his hand touched my face gently. Slowly he turned my head so I was looking at him. For a moment I wasn't

sure what I was feeling but I let it go as he leaned forward and kissed me. The kiss started out soft and simple just a chaste touch of

the lips but then his tongue snuck its way into my mouth teasing my own and caressing everything he could possibly reach. He slowly

pulled away to breath and looked down at me. His usually cryptic eyes were filled with an emotion I had never seen before, then again

I was on the brink of sleep. He started to pet my head and continued to do so until I had fell asleep. Just as the last bit of consciousness

was leaving me, master leaned over me and whispered softly,

"I love you my Cherry."

Fin ~or not?~

~Thank you all who have read this, I just couldn't help but write this, if you have any thing that could help me with my writing I would be

more than happy to hear it and put it into action! If you flame me though I will kill you then eat your ashes. Oh and I NEED A BETA!!!!! Thank you. ~


End file.
